


Swift Lessons

by fairyeyes



Category: Hangeng (Musician), Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangeng wasn’t the picky type who demanded silence, in fact, quite the opposite; he could work while being in loud places or with loud music blaring. Yet something about Heechul making those loud noises bothered the Chinese man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swift Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) Finally this prompt is finished. :3 I'm pretty satisfied with it so I hope you'll like it. ♥

Swift Lessons

By LilyChan

 

Hangeng glared at the notebook below him. On it, he had been trying to write in hangul, which in his opinion was a lot better than a few weeks ago. Although, at the moment, the Chinese man couldn’t concentrate on his work before him, his homework his tutor gave him. His beloved roommate, Heechul, kept making loud noises that continuously distracted him. Hangeng wasn’t the picky type who demanded silence, in fact, quite the opposite; he could work while being in loud places or with loud music blaring. Yet something about Heechul making those loud noises bothered the Chinese man. Though curiosity often picked him, Hangeng had stuck around long enough not to ask his roommate too many questions.

 _I don’t even want to know what he’s doing to make those noises,_ Hangeng thought automatically in Chinese. He could hear a little bit of Korean in his head but his Chinese ‘voice’ continued to stick out. Hangeng let out a heavy sigh as he continued to study, or at least tried to.

He was trying to build his vocabulary by doing some exercises his aforementioned assigned tutor gave him. The SM Company wanted Hangeng to learn Korean quickly so he could appear in some interviews and, even though they could easily get a translator, the manager explained to him that they wanted to show off his skills this early so he could gain some fans. Even with this pressure in mind, Hangeng wasn’t able to concentrate real well. 

 _Guh,_  Hangeng continued to think,  _I need help. This is far more advanced than I thought._ He placed his pencil down by the problem he was currently on and rubbed his eyes. All he could focus on was the light on his desk and the jumbled words on his paper. The sudden change of lighting made his eyes, and head, hurt. He didn’t even realized how long he studied until he looked at the little clock that was also on his desk. Hangeng mumbled the time in Chinese when he tried to pick up the pencil again, only to feel that his hand hurt from writer’s cramp. He also didn’t realize how hungry he was until he heard his own body growl.

“Oh,” he groaned out loud. Hangeng placed his hand on his stomach as he heard Heechul make another loud noise. Even though he’s been there for quite a while, he still didn’t understand Heechul’s habits. He got up and headed towards the little kitchen area where he and Heechul would normally bump into each other during the morning and evening hours. Hangeng was a little worried that the other wouldn’t like him but even though Heechul always teased him about something or other, he just came to accept it as his quirks. Eventually.

As expected, Heechul was there in the kitchen area but he sat in front of his laptop, like he usually did. He yelled out something in Korean Hangeng didn’t understand but he didn’t pay him any mind.

Hangeng opened the little refrigerator and looked for something to eat. When he couldn’t find anything, he let out a small sigh and closed the door. He glanced at Heechul, who still didn’t seem to pay attention to him, and opened his mouth to speak.

“Hey,” he said in Korean, “do we have anything to eat?” Hangeng was a little hesitant at first but once he got his meaning out he gave himself a small victory smile.

Heechul was quiet for a moment when he suddenly turned to him. “Yeah, there should be some soup in the cupboard.” He pointed to the cupboard above Hangeng’s head. Hangeng thanked him and reached up for the cupboard when Heechul called out his name. Hangeng turned when a few soup cups fell down to the ground. Hangeng rushed to pick them up when Heechul called his name again.

”Yeah?” he responded, in Korean.

“What were you doing earlier?” Heechul asked. Hangeng felt confused.

 _Doesn’t he know that I’m studying?_ Hangeng thought as he tried to find the right words to answer with.

“Studying.” He said finally.

“Oh.”

It was a little awkward between the two but soon Hangeng turned away again to put away the soups that fell, though he kept one out for himself. Finally, Heechul spoke again.

“What are you studying for?”

Hangeng didn’t give the other eye contact but he answered anyway as he opened the lid and started to fill it with water.

“Oh, to expand my vocabulary,” Hangeng said slowly.

“Ahh. Do you need any help?”

That question surprised Hangeng. Usually Heechul didn’t bother him with anything unless it was a comment about how weird he and the Chinese people were or how in Korea, things were so much better and how popular Super Junior were going to be once they finally release their single.

“A-a little,” Hangeng awkwardly answered. After the carton was properly filled, he put it in the small toaster oven and set the timer. The toaster oven hummed a little bit, as it was quiet once again between the two.

“I could help you, you know,” Heechul suddenly said. He never took his eyes off of his laptop’s screen and even typed something that seemed to be something long. Again, it caught Hangeng a little off guard. Hangeng was hesitating on his answer though. Heechul finally turned to him and Hangeng felt nervous.

The buzzer went off on the toaster oven and it made Hangeng slightly jump. He tended to his now hot soup and scurried back to his room to avoid any more awkward conversations with his strange roommate.

Once he settled, he enjoyed his small cup of ramen and thought about it for a moment.

 _Maybe he’s kinder than I thought,_ Hangeng thought as he placed the cup of soup down. He got out his notebook and once again, couldn’t understand what it was his tutor wanted him to understand. Hangeng sighed as he placed it back.  _I should ask him to help._


End file.
